Zeran
Zerans are a race of humanoids, resembling Humans, with the exception of the two horns protruding from their head. The horns, which they call the Crown of Heaven, are said to be a gift given to them by their patron, Zera, who they claim to be the rightful victor of Heaven's Contention. Zerans live on the continent of Alstalsia, far to the north east of Sigrogana, where the Godly Stage exists. They consider themselves, and their homeland, far above anything else in the world, having the side-effect of their history being mostly peaceful with other races. Although they have no animosity nor hostilities with them at present, the Zeran people still mock the Onigans who made no attempt to conquer Alstalsia during their warring era. Zerans are inclined to two important concepts; superiority, and honor. Society teaches them that they are superior to all beings, except fellow Zerans, with which they are equals, and Zera, with whom they are inferiors. Zerans follow the philosophy of a simple quote, "Do not act as one below your station would. Those who are below us should not be mistreated, for it is our role to guide them; but they must be made to understand their place, if need be." Even though Zerans have a huge superiority complex, they do not hold animosity towards other races, and tend to get along with them regardless. In addition, not all Zerans share the same philosophy, some taking the superiority complex theory differently. All Zerans are born with horns, which serve as protection to the head, and are capable of sensing focus, making Zerans especially capable of tracking down mages. Furthermore, they are sensitive to the body's own focus; although it depends from person to person, horns typically are a muted/dull/dark color in normal situations. If the person is low on focus, these colors shift towards black. What determines the color is unclear, but Zeran society likes to speculate, thinking it could be anything from personality type, to elemental affinity, to dealing with the stars, or destiny. Some Zerans also have black horns naturally, though this is rare. Although the horns aren't especially physically sensitive, as that would impede their ability to function defensively, touching a Zeran's horns is a great offense in their culture, as they treat it as a symbol of their pride, some, which would even call it their crown, as if they were a King, including females. However, while the horns are sensitive to the focus, breaking the horn will leave Zeran in some pain for a bit. Many Zerans are opposed to the idea of having relationships with non-Zerans; but a few others are more accepting of the idea as long as the Zeran is the "dominant''"'' of the relationship, regardless of gender and/or nobility status, which would include, but not limited to, taking said Zeran's family name rather than the non-Zeran family name Additionally, Zeran horns are able to regenerate over time if not truncated too near the base. Some Zerans may have a condition, however, that prevents the horns from regenerating. Stats Category:Races Category:Lore